This invention relates to the interconnection of computer system components, and more particularly, to the flexible interconnection of a computer processor assembly and an I/O module.
When multiple components of a computer system are mounted in a rack it may be desirable to access one or more of the components in the rack (e.g., for maintenance, troubleshooting, upgrades, etc.). As such, in order to access such a component, it may be desirable to provide for movement between the component to be accessed and the remainder of the computer system.
One problem with providing relative motion between components is that long bundles of cable are typically used to connect the system components. As such, a large amount of excess cable is stored in the rack to provide for this relative motion. This excess cable occupies substantial volume in the rack, and creates unnecessary impedance in the signal transmission paths between the moveable system component and the remainder of the system.
Another problem with providing access to one or more components of a computer system is that the entire computer system (or at least a substantial portion of the system) is typically shut down to access the desired components. Such downtime can be inconvenient and expensive.
As such, it would be desirable to provide for relative motion between respective computer components while overcoming one or more of the above-recited deficiencies.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a connection assembly for providing interconnection between a computer processor assembly and a module is provided. The connection assembly includes a flex circuit having signal paths for communication between the computer processor assembly and the module. The connection assembly also includes a connector coupled to an end portion of the flex circuit and configured to connect to the computer processor assembly. The connection assembly also includes another connector coupled to an opposite end portion of the flex circuit and is configured to connect to the module. The flex circuit is configured to facilitate movement of the module with respect to the computer processor assembly, the flex circuit having a retracted position with the module proximate to the computer processor assembly and an extended position with the module spaced from the computer processor assembly.
In another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a computer system is provided. The computer system includes a computer processor assembly and a module that is moveable between a retracted position proximate to the computer processor assembly and an extended position spaced from the computer processor assembly. The computer system also includes a flex circuit having signal paths for communication between the computer processor assembly and the module. The flex circuit includes a first connector coupled to a first end portion of the flex circuit and configured to connect to the computer processor assembly and a second connector coupled to a second end portion of the flex circuit and configured to connect to the module. The flex circuit is configured to facilitate movement of the module between the retracted position and the extended position.
In yet another exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a method of interconnecting a computer processor assembly and a module is provided. The method includes coupling a connector at an end portion of a flex circuit to the computer processor assembly. The method also includes coupling another connector at an opposite end portion of the flex circuit to the module. Through this method, movement of the module with respect to the computer processor assembly and movement of the flex circuit between a retracted position with the module proximate to the computer processor assembly and an extended position with the module spaced from the computer processor assembly is facilitated.